Forged Affections
by Fallen-Fyrinx
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, school heartthrob. Haruno Sakura the new girl. Add in a huge bet. An accident. And an innocent project. Will these things make them closer or will it just tear them apart? [SasuSaku and others]
1. First day, First bets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, I repeat, do not own Naruto!

**Pairings:** Main SasuSaku, some NejiTen and hints of NaruHina

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, school heartthrob and reigning prince. Haruno Sakura the new girl. Add in a huge bet. An accident. And an innocent little project. Will these things make them closer to eachother or will it just tear them apart?

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing/Inner Sakura**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: First Day, First Bets**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A pink haired girl groaned and sleepily snoozed the alarm clock and dug deeper to her covers.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

She pulled out her arm and turned it off again not noticing the other person in her room.

"Hey get up" A chestnut haired girl that had two buns on her head said, poking the pink haired girl.

"One more minute mom" The pink haired girl mumbled

The other girl frowned.

"I hate to do this Sakura but drastic times call for drastic measures" She said taking out a glass of ice cold water.

"Here goes nothing" She said then spilled the water on the sleeping girl.

5...4...3...4...1

Jade eyes immediately opened. "AAAAH! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Sakura shouted getting out of bed.

The chestnut haired girl laughed heartily.

"Tenten! Why'd you do that for! And how did you get in here!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at her.

"You wouldn't wake up and if you forgot you gave me spare keys to your apartment" Tenten stated.

Sakura glared at the chocolate eyed girl in front of her who was still laughing her head off.

"Go on! We still need to go to school, it's our first day remember?" Tenten said.

"Fine" Sakura said going to the bathroom.

Tenten sighed, _'she still remembers her mom, it's been a year since she died and her father has been in Germany for the longest time I'm pretty sure he knows that his wife died so why didn't he come back? But at least he still takes care of Sakura's finances'_

Sakura has just moved to Tokyo last month and she's been living alone for a year already since her mother died and since her dad didn't come back from his business trip in Germany. She sure gets lonely sometimes but at least Tenten was always there. You can say she has a rich family but not so rich just enough to support the family. But don't get her wrong she isn't bratty and spoiled she was a sweet girl.

"I'm ready!" Sakura said stepping out of the bathroom, her hair was tied up in a half-ponytail held up by a white ribbon and she was wearing their school uniform which consists of a white skirt that reached two inches above the knee, a white tie and a black blazer with their school symbol on the left sleeve.

"Took you long enough" Tenten said.

"Well I would have been faster if you haven't decided to wet my hair with cold water" Sakura said as a matter-of-factly.

Tenten smirked "It was the only way to wake a sleepy head like you" Tenten said standing up.

"I'm surprised that you actually wore the uniform" Sakura said looking at Tenten.

"I just wanted a change" Tenten said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Tenten asked.

Sakura smiled "Ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

"You mumbled your mom a while ago when I tried to wake you" Tenten said, reaching the school's gate entrance, the school was totally huge! 

"Wow! I can't believe we were able to enter a school like this" Sakura said in awe, totally ignoring what Tenten said.

Tenten sighed and decided to drop the topic seeing that it'll just sadden Sakura "If it wasn't for your academic scholarship and my sports scholarship we wouldn't be here" Tenten said.

Sakura smiled "High school here will be great!" _'I hope so...'_

"We'll see..." Tenten mumbled. Remembering this was an elite school meaning there are rich, snobby and bratty people in here.

Tenten smiled "We still have to go to the principal's office for our schedule" Tenten said going ahead of Sakura.

"Hey wait!" Sakura said catching up to Tenten.

"Do you even know where it is?" Sakura asked.

"First floor, room 30" Tenten said.

* * *

As soon as they stepped foot on the school whispers suddenly erupted from the students. 

"Here it is" Tenten said stopping at a door.

"Great I was starting to feel weird with all the whispers" Sakura said.

Tenten laughed "Get used to it" She said entering the room with Sakura behind her.

"Um...excuse me?" Sakura said looking strangely at the sight in front of her, papers scattered all over the place and the principal was no where to be found only a pile of papers on the desk.

'_Isn't a principal supposed to be to be more...neat?'_

"AAAAAH!" Sakura screamed as she saw something come out of the pile of papers.

"Could you be quieter? I'm trying to work here!" Somebody snapped

Sakura blinked "Eh?" _'Is that the principal?'_

Tenten sweat dropped _'I don't think she was working at all?'_

The principal looked at them "You must be the new students am I right?"

Sakura snapped out of her state of shock and nodded.

"Wait here I'll just find your schedule" She said searching through the piles of papers.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked seeing the name plate on her desk.

"Here it is!" Tsunade said showing them two folders.

"Haruno Sakura and Tenten?" Tsunade asked.

The two nodded.

Tsunade smiled "Here you are, Welcome to our school" She said handing them the folders.

"I'll call in your homeroom teacher to take you to your classroom" Tsunade said.

The two nodded again.

"We have half of our classes together" Tenten said to Sakura.

Sakura smiled "Yeah".

* * *

"Mou...Kakashi-sensei's late again" A blonde complained. 

"He's always late, Dobe" A raven-haired boy said.

"What did you call me, Teme!" The blonde shouted pointing accusingly at him

"Shut up, Naruto" A silver-eyed boy said coldly.

Just on cue the door slid open and revealed a silver haired teacher with half of his face covered by a mask.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The blonde shouted pointing at him.

Kakashi looked at him plainly "I have a perfectly good reason why I'm late, we have two new students" Kakashi said.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura said smiling sweetly at them.

"Whoa! She's cute!" A boy shouted, another boy whistled from the back.

"I'm Tenten" Tenten said.

Whispers then erupted again.

"Any questions?" Kakashi asked.

Most of the male population raised their hands.

Tenten sighed and shook her head _'Not again...'_

Sakura looked at Kakashi nervously "Can we just skip the question part?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded clearly understanding, "Never mind, let's see...Haruno-san you can sit beside Uchiha Sasuke the one with black hair at the back" Kakashi said.

Suddenly most of the female population erupted especially one with amber eyes and long auburn hair "THAT'S NOT FAIR, WHY DOES SHE GET TO SIT BESIDE SASUKE-KUN!"

"Because I said so and that chair beside Sasuke is vacant" Kakashi stated.

Sakura looked at the boy 'He's okay I guess' Sakura thought.

**What do you mean he's okay, he's totally hot! **Inner Sakura said.

'_Whatever' _

Then she walked over to the chair and noticed that most girls were glaring at her.

'_I wonder where Hinata is, she said she'd be here' _

"Now let's see you can sit beside Neji he's the boy with silver eyes near the window" Kakashi said.

Again, most of the girls reacted.

Tenten walked over to the chair and calmly sat down.

Tenten looked at his seatmate silently, she noticed that he didn't really wear the school's jacket and that he didn't button all of the buttons on his shirt just like Sakura's seatmate.

'_He has the same eyes as Hinata'_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke looked at the girl beside him _'Interesting'_, she haven't fawned over him like all the other girls had.

It was break time when a girl with Midnight blue hair and white eyes came up to them

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling brightly at her.

"Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan" Hinata said smiling at both of them, she didn't stutter anymore since she was talking to her long time friends.

"Hinata? Do you know the guy beside me?" Tenten asked.

"He's my cousin" Hinata said.

"So that's why you had the same eyes" Tenten said.

* * *

"That girl with pink hair sure is cute!" Naruto blurted out. 

"She's okay" Sasuke said coldly.

"OKAY! SHE'S STUNNING!" Naruto scolded

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said annoyed.

Neji rolled his eyes _'Another bet'_

"Ne, Neji what about the brown eyed girl?" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"What about her?" Neji asked.

"She's cute too isn't she?" Naruto said.

"Where exactly is this going?" Sasuke asked.

"I bet that pink-haired girl is way out of your league" Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto smirked "I bet you couldn't even ask her out"

"What did you say?" Sasuke said dangerously.

"I bet you can't make her drool all over you like your fan club" Naruto said mischievously.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hell yeah!"

"You're on dobe" Sasuke said.

"Great..." Neji mumbled rolling his eyes.

Naruto looked at him still with his smug look.

"You too Neji, I bet you can't ask for the brown eyed girl's number" Naruto said smugly

"Oh really?" Neji was now annoyed.

"Yep!" Naruto said.

"And if I don't do it?"

"I'll tell your fan girls that you're available this weekend and that you'll go out with them" Naruto taunted.

Neji cursed "Fine"

"Great!" Naruto said laughing his head off.

Neji and Sasuke and glared at him then they got up and went to the respective girls.

* * *

Sakura was just writing down something when his seatmate talked to her. 

"Hey"

"Hi" Sakura said then went back to writing.

Sasuke smirked

"You're new here right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah" Sakura replied, looking up at him _'Well I guess, he is cute'_

"Do you mind me giving you a tour" Sasuke said looking at her jade eyes _'I guess the dobe was right'_

"Sorry but my friend is already going to do that" Sakura said. _'He must want something'_

"You know anyone here?"

"Yeah your friend's cousin actually, she's an old friend" Sakura said.

"I better go now" Sakura said and was about to walk away when Sasuke caught her wrist.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Go out with me" Sasuke said.

The people who heard them gasped.

"E-Excuse me?" Sakura asked, taken aback slightly _'He's a bit persistent isn't he?'_

"Go out with me" Sasuke repeated.

"Is that a demand?" Sakura asked raising a brow.

Sasuke smirked "Probably"

'_He's cute but he can't get me that easily'_

Sakura smiled at him "Some other time" Sakura said and walked off.

Sasuke was surprise with his answer. No woman has rejected an offer from Uchiha Sasuke, he rarely hits on a girl but he was pretty sure nobody would reject him _'What's up with that girl? Is she just resisting me?'_

_

* * *

_

'_Wow. I need to get one of these'_ Tenten thought as she saw a unique weapon on a weapon book that she just bought.

"You like weapons don't you?"

Tenten snapped out of her reverie and looked up to find white eyes staring at her.

"Yeah, I love them" Tenten said with a grin.

'_Strange. A girl who likes weapons'_ Neji thought.

"You probably think it's weird for me to like weapons aren't you?" Tenten asked.

"Not at all" Neji lied.

"Yeah right, well I've loved weapons since I was little don't know why, just do" Tenten said.

"Maybe you'd like to go out sometimes and talk?" Neji asked.

'_Not so fast, lover boy'_ Tenten thought

"Maybe next time" Tenten said.

"Oh really? I would love it if someone as lovely as you can accompany me" Neji said.

'_This guy's pushing it'_

"I'm sorry, Neji-san, but I already gave you my answer" Tenten said standing up and walked away.

Neji smirked _'Quite an interesting girl'_

_

* * *

_

"So how'd they turn both of you down?" Naruto laughed seeing both of the scenes

Neji scowled

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said.

"So you did fall short! That's a laugh! I thought both of you would have done better!" Naruto snickered.

Neji glared at him "Shut it"

"Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke both destroyed by two girls! I can see it in the headlines!" Naruto said still laughing.

"Dobe if you don't stop laughing you're really going to get it" Sasuke said giving him a death glare.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" Naruto said.

'_Haruno Sakura, I'm not yet through with you'_

_

* * *

_

**a/n:** So how did you like it? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Despised it? Let me know! Just to let you know that's not the huge bet I'm talking about. Please review!


	2. Accidents and accidental revealings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings:** Main SasuSaku, some NejiTen and hints of NaruHina

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, school heartthrob and reigning prince. Haruno Sakura the new girl. Add in a huge bet. An accident. And an innocent little project. Will these things make them closer to eachother or will it just tear them apart?

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing/Inner Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Accidents and accidental revealing**

"Can you believe it Sakura, a guy actually insisted on going out with me on the first day? I mean he doesn't even know me!" Tenten ranted.

"That's weird… some guy also asked me out a while ago, who is this guy anyways?" Sakura asked.

"My seatmate"

"Likewise"

Silence.

"Coincidence maybe?" Tenten said

"Or not…I mean how often it that this happens is?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Just forget about it" Tenten said.

"Guess you're right" Sakura muttered.

"Sakura, Tenten" Somebody called behind them.

The two teens jumped up in shock "K-Kurenai-sensei!"

"Um…What can we do for you?" Sakura asked.

Kurenai sighed "Can you give this letter to the administration's office, I could do it myself but I have a lot of paperwork to do" Kurenai said handing them a white envelope.

"We could….but…" Sakura said her voice trailing.

"We kinda forgot where it is" Tenten finished.

Sakura laughed nervously and grinned sheepishly

Kurenai laughed "You just pass the lunch room and turn left in the next corner"

"You're done with lunch right?" Kurenai asked.

They both nodded "We had an early Lunch"

"That's great, well I'll be going now" Kurenai said then left.

Sakura looked at Tenten then smirked "Race you!" Sakura said running ahead.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Tenten shouted but still ran after her.

* * *

"So when's the next turn down?" Naruto asked with a smirk, while taking a sip of his ramen.

Neji scowled while Sasuke glared.

"I'm not giving up yet dobe" Sasuke said coldly.

"Neji?" Naruto asked, looking at him smugly

"This is child's play" Neji replied.

"So you lose"

"What's the matter Hyuuga can't keep up with a girl" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Right back at you Uchiha" Neji said, glaring at him dangerously.

"So you're backing out" Naruto said

"Whatever"

"So Sasuke what do you plan to do?" Naruto asked.

"Wait. The Uchiha charm will soon get her" Sasuke said assertively.

"And if your so called _Uchiha charm _Doesn't work?" Neji asked

"Yeah Sakura-chan isn't exactly an easy target" Naruto said.

"I'm done" Sasuke said, standing up, bringing his lunch with him.

Sasuke was about to throw away his lunch when a pink blur suddenly crashed into him.

'_What the…'_ Sasuke thought as his leftovers settled itself on his head and clothes.

* * *

'_Oh my god! I can't believe this'_ Sakura thought as she looked at the guy that asked her out a while ago, he was covered in food and milk, which was her entire fault _'I'm so dead!'_

She was just looking back to see if Tenten was close but when she looked forward again BAM! She accidentally crashed into him.

"Um…Sorry?" Sakura said uncertainly and nervously _'This is just not my day…'_

"Hey Saku, what happened?" Tenten asked from behind.

Sakura looked at her nervously "Well you see…I kinda crashed into him" Sakura said pointing at Sasuke.

"Um…Sasuke was it? Well…I'm really sorry I really didn't mean to bump into you" Sakura apologized as politely as she can.

Everybody in the lunch room was now staring at them with wide eyes. THE Uchiha Sasuke was just embarrassed by a new girl! Now that was a sight to see!

Sakura fidgeted nervously when he didn't respond "Um….Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at him in shock when he suddenly slammed her on a nearby wall.

"Look pinky, nobody has ever done this to me before so get ready" Sasuke whispered huskily.

Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes "You think I'm scared? Try me I'm used to this" Sakura replied confidently.

Sasuke smirked and let go off her _'We'll see…I haven't had a target for days now this'll be good'_

Sakura fixed her slightly wrinkled uniform and looked at Sasuke with a smirk "I'm not like your other targets Uchiha, if that's what you're thinking" She was almost out of the lunch room when she stopped and looked at Sasuke "And Uchiha…..can you clean yourself you look like crap" And with that she took off with Tenten following behind her.

"Tough luck, Uchiha" Neji said behind him with Naruto snickering beside him.

Sasuke glared at them and took off to clean himself

* * *

"B-But Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san is really known to be bullying others in school" Hinata stammered.

"You worry too much Hinata, Sakura can take care of herself and doesn't Uchiha get scolded by the teachers?" Tenten asked.

"Um…Uchiha-san owns the school" Hinata replied.

"So what if he does he doesn't scare me" Sakura said confidently.

"But Uchiha-san's notorious for making others drop out if they did anything wrong to him or if they were annoying him" Hinata reasoned.

"He won't make me" Sakura said.

"Ok….but why did you have to race towards the lunch room?" Hinata asked.

Sakura's eyes widened as she searched her pockets "Oh my god…I totally for got about the letter!"

"What! It's not with you!" Tenten shouted.

"I think it fell when I crashed!"

"Maybe it's still at the lunch room! Let's go!" Tenten said as she rushed towards the room.

"Hinata, I'll see you later!" Sakura shouted before following Tenten.

* * *

'_Stupid girl…'_ Sasuke thought as he wiped his now filthy uniform.

'_What's this?' _Sasuke thought _as_ he felt something in his pocket _'A letter…? It must've gotten here when pinky crashed into me, so this is hers?'_

Sasuke examined the letter before opening it, it read:

_Tsunade-sama,_

_I appreciate your kindness for letting Sakura enter your school she really appreciates the scholarship but on with the serious matters…..Please take care of Sakura, she still doesn't know that she already has a step mother here in Germany since I know that she won't forgive me that I already replace her mother already. I still need to wait for the right time to tell her that and that she already has a fiancé waiting for her here….I'm sure that she'll be shocked to find that out. And when she finds out that I'm not even here for a business trip I'm sure that she'll be really angry with me for lying to her that much especially since she loved her mother very much…after her death Sakura hasn't really been that happy, she may smile a lot but I know my daughter better than that so I hope that she haves fun there before she finds out about her fiancé and stepmother. I know that I haven't been really a father to her but hope that you'll take good care of her before I take her with me to Germany in a few months._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Haruno _

_P.S. please don't tell Sakura about this. _

Sasuke's eyes narrowed _'What the hell is this? Fiancé? Stepmother? Death? Lies?'_

'_I think the principal has some explaining left to do'_ Sasuke thought as he walked out of the bathroom and went towards the principal's office.

* * *

"Where is it?" Sakura shouted frustratedly.

"Sakura calm down" Tenten said.

"I can't! I need to go to the principal's office now!" Sakura said sternly.

"I'll come with you" Tenten said.

"No this is my fault" Sakura said as she walked away towards the principal's room

As soon as she reached the area she was about to open the door when she heard talking from the inside '_That voice…It's familiar…'_

Sakura's eyes widened as he heard her name and her father's

'_I can't believe this….'_

* * *

"You have some explaining to do" Sasuke said coldly as he barged into the room.

"Uchiha-san what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke went near her desk and placed the letter on her desk.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "Where did you get this?"

"It accidentally got on me when Sakura crashed into me I think she was suppose to give it to the admin"

"Uchiha, I advise you to forget what was written in here" Tsunade aid coldly.

"Explain to me what's in that letter"

"Mind your own business"

"I can have you fired you know"

"….Fine but this doesn't get out okay?"

"Hn"

"Okay…." Tsunade sighed.

"As written here Sakura's mother died a year ago when her dad was and still is in Germany…I really feel about this you know…"

"Continue"

Tsunade sighed…she really didn't have a choice doesn't she?

"Her dad already heard the news he was suppose to go back to Japan but something went wrong since her father met this woman"

"I suppose that's her stepmother?" Sasuke said.

Tsunade nodded "After 3 months they got married and well…there was this guy who saw Sakura's picture and got attracted to her and since his family helped her dad when he needed it, he had no choice to accept the proposal of the boy to be engaged with Sakura and her dad isn't really on a business trip there he was just saying it so Sakura wouldn't get any ideas"

"So he lied to his own daughter"

"I'm afraid so"

"How do you know this?"

"Because I was a close friend of her mother's"

"Ah"

"I'm telling you Uchiha this stays between the two of us"

* * *

Sakura couldn't take it anymore…she ran off tears slowly streaking her pale face.

'_No way…That can't be possible!'_ Sakura thought as she ran out of school but before she reached the exit she met up with Tenten

"Sakura? What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Please…I just need some time alone don't tell anyone where I'm going" Sakura pleaded.

"O-Okay"

"Thank you" Sakura said as she ran off.

'_What the hell happened?'_

* * *

Sasuke swore he heard somebody out here but I guess he was wrong

He was about to leave when something caught his eye, it was a silver bracelet.

'_Who could've dropped this?' _Sasuke thought as he got the bracelet and put it in his pocket

* * *

Sakura sat at an old rusty swing down at an old park, tears freely falling.

'_They never told me….they never did'_

'_I have a step mom and….a fiancé….I can't believe it I haven't even met the guy and dad…how could you do this to mom and how could you lie to me?'_

'_You're an idiot Sakura! How could you be fooled like this! Even Uchiha knows! Y-You're such an idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'_

More ears fell from her emerald eyes as she wiped them away.

'_I should go back now…Tenten must be worried about me and so is Hinata….'_ Sakura thought as she got up and walked her way back to school.

* * *

"What happened Uchiha? You seem colder than before?" Neji asked.

"Nothing"

"So Sasuke still up for the challenge?" Naruto asked.

"Nope I have something else in mind for her" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"She's your next target isn't she" Neji stated rather than asked.

"Yeah"

"What? How come? She's too pretty to be your target" Naruto whined.

"Shut up dobe, didn't you see what happened a while ago, nobody does that to me" Sasuke said coldly.

"What? So Sakura-chan embarrassed you in front of the whole school so what?"

Silence

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

* * *

"Sakura! There you are!" Tenten said in relief.

Sakura smiled weakly "Hi Tenten"

"S-Sakura-chan what happened?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I found everything out…"

"You found what out?" Tenten asked.

"Everything the truth about my dad"

"Eh? I'm confused" Tenten said.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as she saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Sakura quickly wiped it away and smiled "It's nothing really"

"Don't _'it's nothing me'_ If it's nothing then why the hell are you crying!"

"Can we speak somewhere else?" Sakura asked.

"Stop making excuses nobody's around" Tenten said.

Sakura sighed "My dad…He lied to me…"

Sakura told the whole story to both of them

"How did you find that out?" Tenten asked in a barely audible voice.

"The letter we lost it was a letter from my dad and I think Uchiha accidentally got it and he read it and he went to Tsunade-sama to get some explanations so when I went to the principal's office I overheard them talking" Sakura explained meekly.

"I-I'm so sorry Sakura-chan" Hinata whispered.

Sakura smiled "It's not your fault, let's go we still have classes" Sakura said, putting on a bright face.

'_This is a new start for me…'_

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n **That has been the most dramatic thing I've typed so far…but I do hope you guys like it! It's not really a nice and by nice I mean happy chapter but…I did have a hard time writing it. I really apologize for not updating for a long time! It's just that I've been very active in sport activities in summer or Ijust became lazy and I've been busy lately! But don't worry guys this won't happen again! And yeah i'm pinoy!Since school is now starting I'm not sure when I'm gonna update… **but please review!**

**Next Update:** June. 16-17 (not sure but most probably)

I would like to thank those who reviewed for me! I love you all so much! Please keep on supporting me!


	3. The Magic of Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings:** Main SasuSaku, some NejiTen and hints of NaruHina

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, school heartthrob and reigning prince. Haruno Sakura the new girl. Add in a huge bet. An accident. And an innocent little project. Will these things make them closer to eachother or will it just tear them apart?

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing/Inner Sakura**

**Chapter 3: Magic of Revenge**

* * *

"Sakura! You're early today! Is there an occasion today?" Tenten pointed out in disbelief.

Sakura laughed nervously "C'mon Tenten it's not that hard to believe"

"It's just that I've never seen you so early unless there's an important occasion" Tenten said.

Tenten looked at her intently, something was missing.

"Sakura? The bracelet your mother gave you where is it? This is the first time I've seen you without it" Tenten said pointing at her wrist where her silver bracelet should have been.

"I was suppose to ask you if you saw it, I couldn't find it since yesterday and it's really important to me" Sakura said touching her wrist.

"Don't worry you'll find it I'm sure you just misplaced it somewhere" Tenten said with a smile.

"I guess…but it feels weird feeling my wrist without an extra weight" Sakura said moving her wrist.

"Hey Sakura….are you alright already I mean yesterday was really a big shock…" Tenten said

Sakura smiled weakly "Not quite cured from shock but I'm alright, enough to take on Uchiha as well"

"Anyways…have you seen Uchiha around?" Sakura asked.

"Looking for me, forehead?" A voice said behind her.

Sakura plastered a smile on her face and looked at him

"Forehead? Yesterday it was pinky now forehead?" Sakura said with a raised brow.

Sasuke smirked "It suits you both"

"Well Mr. Cold-ass jerk I was just about to tell you that if you want a fight bring it on!" Sakura said assertively.

"Don't worry forehead you're gonna get it" Sasuke said.

Sakura smirked and walked towards her locker.

'_Let's see you dodge this'_

Sakura slowly opened her locker only to be covered with some slimy, gooey, icky and gross liquid.

Sakura smiled irately and wiped some of the goo of her face

"UCHIHA! THIS ISSO NOT FUNNY!"

Sakura heard Sasuke laugh behind her. Sakura turned around and faced Sasuke with a glare.

"L-Look at your face! It's priceless!" Sasuke laughed uncontrollably.

The few people around them looked at them in shock these past days have been unbelievable for them.

"How the hell did you put that thing inside my locker!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"I have my sources" Sasuke said trying to control his laughter.

"Jerk!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's just a warning forehead; I still have more tricks under my sleeves, ready to give up yet?" Sasuke said.

"Hell no! No way am I gonna give up to someone like you! Hacker!" Sakura shouted as she closed her locker and went to the bathroom to clean herself with Tenten following behind her.

* * *

"That jerk!" Sakura fumed as she washed her face with water.

"Don't worry Sakura you'll get him next time" Tenten said.

Sakura grinned evilly "Actually… I already have a plan in mind"

Tenten smirked "What is it?"

"You know how affected Uchiha is with his fan girls right?" Sakura said.

"Uh huh" Tenten nodded.

"What if we post something that'll attract his fan girls to him" Sakura said.

"How?" Tenten asked.

"Let's put an ad on the bulletin saying something like…"

* * *

"UCHIHA SASUKE: IN NEED FOR A GIRLFRIEND AUDITIONS WILL BE HELD ON THE SOCCER FIELD AFTER SOCCER PRACTICE"

Sakura looked at the ad with a smile "It's perfect!"

"Sakura are you sure this is alright?" Tenten asked.

"It's just revenge Tenten, revenge I can already see my victory" Sakura said with a triumphant grin.

Tenten looked at her watch "The wild's about to be released in a minute"

"Good let's stay there" Sakura said going to the other hall enough to see the whole thing.

Tenten sighed and followed.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"The wild has captured the prey" Tenten informed.

Sakura smirked as mobs of girls crowded around the small ad as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Oh my god! I'm so going to audition!" Keiko exclaimed her amber eyes filled with excitement.

"That must be his fan club president and the one who has been glaring at me a lot of times" Sakura muttered.

"Yeah her name's Keiko Misaki her family owns a line of summer clothing and is really rich" Tenten said.

"Oh" Sakura muttered and started to listen more to the other girls' conversation.

"He's probably going to pick me to be his girlfriend! I'm so perfect for it!" Keiko squealed in delight.

Sakura rolled her eyes _'Crazy'_

Tenten sighed "Time to p perform operation 3"

Sakura smiled and started to walk to the bulletin board, acting innocent.

"Hey what's going on here?" Sakura asked Keiko innocently.

Keiko looked at her with a glare "I'm warning you Haruno, don't even try to steal my Sasuke away from me because he's too out of your lead and I'm sure I'm the one who's gonna win this audition" Keiko said forcefully, she was going to win she was sure of it.

Sakura smiled sweetly "Just so you know I have no intention to steal him from you Misaki, why would I even steal him? He's an enemy now and plus I'm not going to try out for this auditions this is plain stupid" Sakura said.

Sakura started to leave but not before whispering something to Keiko "Just in case something happens in the audition…Tough Luck"

And with that she left.

Keiko clenched her fists tightly _'I swear Haruno you're gonna get it someday'_

* * *

"Sakura-chan how did it go?" Hinata asked.

"Oh Hinata hi! So Tenten told you everything?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded

"So how was your little act?" Tenten asked.

"Perfect, they fell for it completely" Sakura said with a triumphant grin.

"What now then?" Hinata asked.

"Wait 'til soccer practice that's when the magic of revenge will begin, I can't believe those girls are so gullible" Sakura said.

"Heh, soccer practice doesn't start at an hour" Tenten said.

"Wait. Tenten you told me you wanted to join the soccer team right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah so?"

"It's an all boys team" Hinata said.

"So?"

"How will you get in?" Sakura asked.

"Auditions of course and not to mention skills" Tenten said.

"Tenten, we all know you're great as in really great in soccer but these are boys we're talking about! Boys! They discriminate us girls, saying we're weak and what so ever! So what if they don't accept you because you're a girl and plus white eyes and cold-ass is in the team" Sakura pointed out.

"I think here will be some changes then, if they think they can't put me on the team because I'm a girl they have something coming at them then and so what if they're there? Tenten replied assertively. Sakura did have a point and all but seriously why should you give up when they only put you down because you're a girl! And hell it wasn't her fault she was born as a girl blame the heavens up above not her!

Sakura thought for a moment "Guess so"

"Want to go to the field early?" Hinata asked.

"Sure" Sakura said and headed out to the soccer field.

Hinata and Tenten followed.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he saw pinky walking towards the field.

"Hyuuga look who's here" Sasuke whispered.

Neji turned around and his eyes narrowed "Hn"

"So pinky did you and your friends come to watch me play?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as Sakura walked towards him.

"You wish, we're here for something more big and important not for you jerk" Sakura said with a glare and walked to the benches.

"Tough and strong. Just what a perfect target needs" Sasuke said as Sakura was already an earshot away.

"I'm starting to wonder why they're here" Neji commented.

"Don't fret about it they're probably here just to watch us play" Sasuke said cockily.

Neji rolled his eyes "Don't get so cocky over yourself Uchiha, not all girls are like your fan girls"

"Whatever" Sasuke said

"Let's go the coach's waiting" Neji said.

* * *

"Just saying but they really play good" Sakura commented watching the team play.

"Yeah" Hinata and Tenten agreed.

"But I really can't wait to see Uchiha's face later" Sakura said.

"Hey look girls are starting to enter the field" Tenten said.

"Yeah…10 minutes left before my revenge begins…Just wait for it Uchiha" Sakura said.

"Think it'll be a success?" Hinata asked.

"Of course no one can defeat the excitement of Uchiha's fan girls" Sakura said.

Hinata giggled a little.

"5 minutes" Tenten informed.

"I think I see Keiko down there…oops! I think she saw me" Sakura said.

"Uh oh she's coming to us" Tenten said.

"Damn" Sakura cursed.

"I thought you weren't going to try out for the auditions what are you doing here?" Keiko asked.

Sakura smiled and stood up "I don't think you heard me right I said I wasn't going to try out but I didn't say that I was gonna watch" Sakura said and smirked at Keiko's dumbfounded face.

Keiko 'humphed' and started to leave.

"Last 2 minutes" Tenten said.

"Alright, let's talk to Uchiha first" Sakura said as she started to walk to the field.

"Forehead, what now?" Sasuke asked.

"I just want to tell you that I haven't lost our battle yet, it's just the beginning" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Let's see you try" Sasuke said.

"You don't know who you're up to" Sakura said then looked at Tenten.

"5…4…3…2…1…."

"Bye Uchiha" Sakura waved as a mob of girls started to gather around him screaming out loud that they should be the one he picks.

"PINKY! What the hell did you do!" Sasuke shouted as he felt himself getting more surrounded by his fan girls.

"Nothing Uchiha! Just good ol' payback!" Sakura shouted evenly.

"Good luck prying them off you" Sakura said and went to the team's locker room.

"Hey Sakura where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"You said you wanted to try out so I'm gonna talk to the coach, you stay here" Sakura said.

Tenten sighed and looked at Sasuke's figure getting more clamped by girls. She smiled softly _'There's just no stopping her'_.

* * *

Sakura looked around the locker room _'Weird. Nobody's here'_

Sakura strolled around for a bit until she saw something sparkle _'No way!' _

She slowly picked up the bracelet, her bracelet, what was it doing here? She looked at which locker it face, her eyes widened _'Uchiha?'_

"You know it's rude snooping through other people's things" A cold voice said from behind her.

Sakura immediately turned around and looked at Sasuke coldly.

"So you're the one who was outside the principal's office…" Sasuke noted as he saw her clutch the bracelet.

"How did you find this?" Sakura asked sternly.

"I fount it outside the principal's office…so you heard everything" Sasuke said.

Sakura held back tears "Yeah I did…how did you get out of your fans?"

"Naruto's idiocy pays off" Sasuke said.

"Oh" Sakura said softly

"Look Pinky, the battle's not over yet" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry it's not even close to over" Sakura said and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, it was the first time she ever heard him say her real name.

"W-What?"

"Endure it and move on" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked down and smiled "Thanks", Sakura walked ahead and left.

'_I know how it feels Sakura…to lose a loved one like that…'_

* * *

"Sakura! What took you so long!" Tenten said.

"I couldn't find the coach" Sakura said.

"Don't worry about that but Sasuke was able to get out" Tenten said disappointedly.

Sakura smirked "He still had a hard time though and plus it's not over"

"That's what you think Forehead, it's mot over for me as well" Sasuke said behind her.

"Try me" Sakura said.

"Let's see" Sasuke said.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" An ear-piercing screech reached her ears.

"Uh oh" Sakura muttered as she saw a fuming Keiko marching towards her.

"You! You tricked us!" Keiko screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Deceitful, lying, scheming, good trickery" Sasuke commented.

Sakura nudged Sasuke on the ribs "Shut up"

"You're gonna get it Haruno" Keiko said as she turned her heel.

Sakura rolled her eyes "As if you can do it" She muttered.

"Wait for tomorrow Pinky, I've got some tricks for you" Sasuke said.

"Whatever"

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:** Sorry for the month long wait you guys! Been busy with school work lately! I hope you liked this chapter it took me at least a week to type this! Please **review**! Thanks for those who reviewed! 


	4. Pieces of the puzzle revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings:** Main SasuSaku, some NejiTen and hints of NaruHina

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, school heartthrob and reigning prince. Haruno Sakura the new girl. Add in a huge bet. An accident. And an innocent little project. Will these things make them closer to each other or will it just tear them apart?

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing/Inner Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Pieces of the puzzle revealed

"Oi Sasuke-teme! you owe me for distracting those fan girls of yours" Naruto said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hn"

"Hey Teme! I got pounced on by your fan girls because I was just carrying some of **your **extra clothes that you told me to bring, then they suddenly clobbered me just trying to get one of your shirts!!!" Naruto wailed, pausing for a dramatic pose.

"It was my clothes dobe, I don't owe you anything" Sasuke said a hint of irritation evident in his voice.

"But I was the one who got who got pounced on and you don't know how wild they are!" Naruto argued not noticing the irritation in the Uchiha's voice.

"Oh I know how wild they are" Sasuke muttered, remembering how his fan girls jumped on him…and her triumphant smirk…he needs payback…now.

"Sakura-chan got you good this time didn't she" Naruto stated rather than asked, with that foxy grin of his.

Sasuke glared at him "It was a lucky shot…I'm not even close to losing, I have more pranks planned out for Haruno"

Naruto looked at him in pure curiosity then grinned "Hey Sasuke… why don't you share your _plan_ with your best bud"

Sasuke looked at him icily "After you ticked me off? I don't think so"

Naruto's face fell "Um…ah… I was only kidding around…hahaha"

When Sasuke didn't say anything back, Naruto annoyed him more

"Oi Teme! Tell me! I'm your best friend! Come on!"

* * *

Sakura walked down the noisy hallway with Tenten right beside her, for the 10th time that morning, she sighed.

Tenten looked at her best friend in worry and irritation "Can you stop sighing like that?"

Sakura just continued to look at her feet and didn't reply, she jut seemed so out of it.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and in a second she stepped in front of Sakura making her come to halt "Okay are you just going to continue sulking to no end and not tell me what's going on or do I have to force it out of you because I'd be saying that Uchiha's the reason why you're like that"

The last part that Tenten said was meant to be a joke but when Sakura just continued to stare down and not reply…then it must be true.

Tenten let out a surprised look and quickly pulled her to a place where they could talk more privately.

"Explain" Tenten said sternly as soon as they were alone.

"W-What?"

"When did Uchiha start to distract your mind?" Tenten questioned.

Sakura looked away and pretended to not understand what she just said but lying to her best friend was never one of her great attributes "H-He never was a distraction"

Tenten shot her a firm disbelieving look and within a second Sakura's face faltered.

"Since yesterday…" Sakura looked at Tenten and sighed when she shot her a look to go on.

"The bracelet…he found it…"

"What? How did he find it?"

"When I was outside of the principal's office…it must've detached and when he got out he found it then he kept it…."

"How did you find out about this?"

"When I went to their locker room I saw it in Uchiha's locker…then he caught me…"

"What does this have to do with him clouding your mind?"

"…Well after I found it and when I was about to leave well…he called me by my real name and then he gave me a small advice…Endure it and move on…and I don't know why but I actually appreciated him that time and it felt like he really understood me!" Sakura explained a small smile playing on her lips.

Tenten's serious face suddenly turned into a wide grin "Oh…I get it…You're starting to like Sasuke…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she slapped Tenten on the arm "No I'm not!"

Tenten let out a small yelp as she rubbed her arm "Ow…fine you're not but don't you think violence isn't the answer"

"Violence isn't the answer my ass, you were asking for it" Sakura scowled, she didn't like him he was a rude, cold, uncaring jerk they wouldn't be compatible!

Tenten frowned "Yeah, whatever let's get to class we're gonna be late"

* * *

When Sakura got to class everybody was there except the teacher, Tenten nor Hinata was in this class but the Uchiha was here.

Sakura raised a brow as she noticed that there was exactly one chair left…right next to him…. _'Why are the heavens against me today…?'_

Sakura glared at Uchiha as he looked at her, a smirk on his face _'He's planning something…'_

Sakura cautiously and slowly walked towards her seat…looking at every side every step.

'_She looks stupid looking everywhere like that' _Sasuke thought, he was planning something alright.

Finally, Sakura got to her seat and then she looked at Uchiha and smirked "I'm not going to lose today"

Sasuke just looked at her plainly "We'll see…"

Sakura took one last look at him then took a seat…..1…2…3…too bad her seat fell apart…

"Uchiha!! What the hell did you do?!?!" Sakura screeched as she felt the cold hard floor beneath her…her butt hurts like hell…Sakura let out another cry as she felt something sting near her foot.

Sakura cursed as she realized that a sharp piece of her…disassembled chair cut her near her ankle…Uchiha will pay…dearly.

The whole class stayed silent, waiting for somebody to burst out laughing so they could follow but the person who first laughed wasn't who they expected.

Sasuke couldn't help it he burst out laughing loudly while the whole class awkwardly followed while Sakura just glared at him, biting her lower lip…she never liked being laughed at like this but she can't let Sasuke know that she was embarrassed that would be worse than losing.

She felt tears start to form on her eyes but she held them back…this scene…it was so like that scene 2 years ago… suddenly Sakura hissed in pain as the cut stung even more.

The door opened revealing the teacher, a woman with long raven locks and piercing ruby eyes, as soon as she saw the scene in front of her, her gaze went to the Uchiha prodigy.

Sasuke just continued to mock Sakura and occasionally laughed at her but a firm voice made him stop "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at the teacher while the teacher glared at him "Yes Kurenai-sensei?"

"What did you do this time?" She demanded.

"Just the usual"

"The usual huh?" Kurenai looked at Sakura who was still down on the floor then to her ankle "She's injured"

Sasuke raised a brow then looked back at Sakura then finally noticed the deep cut on her ankle _'Damn'_

"Would you like to go to the clinic Ms.Haruno?" Kurenai asked.

"Um…yeah thank you" Sakura said as she tried to stand up and she smiled as she did but it hurt so badly just standing up.

"Uchiha go with her"

That demand alone caused the two teens to look at her in shock, mostly Sakura, Sasuke just glared.

"T-That won't be necessary Kurenai-sensei, I can do it on my own" But her actions failed her as she lost her balance and fell back down the floor "Ow…"

"No complaints Ms.Haruno, Mr.Uchiha here will accompany you to the clinic" Kurenai said firmly.

"Won't you Uchiha?" Kurenai said looking at Sasuke straight in the eye, she was the only teacher aside from Kakashi who wasn't afraid of him

Sasuke scowled and stood up motioning for Sakura to stand up already.

Sakura glared at him and stood up again but this time instead of falling down she was suddenly carried up by none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself…

Sakura felt her face redden as all the student's eyes looked at them is surprise or jealousy mostly from the girls or just plain interestedly.

"Good, now go" Kurenai said with a small smile _'Looks like he's finally warming up'_

She knew why the young Uchiha was acting so cold most of the times and it was a good sight to see him finally warming up to someone.

* * *

"Uchiha…c-can you put me down…I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable" Sakura said a tint of red on her face, it was the first time somebody carried her bridal style…

"Not used to people carrying you are we now Haruno?" Sasuke stated more then asked.

"Not really…well can you?"

"If I did you would just fall down again"

"But…"

"Shut up Haruno, we're near so just keep your mouth shut for a while"

Sakura did as she was told not in the mod to fight with him especially in this…position.

Sakura winced slightly as the cut stung yet again…this was his entire fault and yet she can't seem to be mad at him in this awkward position.

Sasuke glanced at the cut and then looked back at the hallway "You weren't supposed to get hurt"

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke, confusion written all over her face.

"Hn" She wasn't supposed to hear that last comment.

Sakura sighed, it was impossible to get through his thick head!

"We're here" Sasuke said as he opened the door with much difficulty, in there a nurse immediately met them.

"I'm so sorry but I'm currently tending to someone and we're short of helpers as they are sick would you mind if you could be the one to tend towards your girlfriend here, I'll just give you the needed materials"

"I'm not his girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Oh…sorry, here are the bandages, healing medicine and cotton" The nurse said putting the materials on a table then leaving to tend some other people.

Sasuke sighed as he gently laid Sakura on the nearest bed.

"I can do it on my own seeing that you don't know how to do this…" Sakura said as she watched Sasuke struggle with the bandage.

Sasuke scowled and nodded.

Within a total of 5 minutes Sakura was done mending her wound and with a satisfied smile she put the materials back.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Sakura's smile faltered for a millisecond then came back "My mom had a clinic before so she used to teach me these stuff…"

Sasuke saw the way her smile faltered and he guessed that he must've hit a soft spot _'Her mother is dead after all…'_

Sasuke then glanced at the charm bracelet that was back on Sakura's wrist "That bracelet…why is it so special to you?"

Sakura looked taken aback by the question but soon smiled "It was the last thing mom gave me after…that incident… and plus every charm on this bracelet represent something important to me"

"Care to explain?"

Sakura raised her wrist then pointed to a sun shape "This represents my…family because they give light to my life…"Sakura no longer knew if that was true…her mom's dead and her dad lied to her, I don't think that's light anymore.

Sakura quickly dismissed that thought them pointed to a teddy bear "This little bear represents my friend who I could hug and find comfort with" Now, this was entirely and currently true.

Sakura then pointed to a well-defined guitar charm "Since I love to play the guitar and it helps me relax when I have a problem…".

Then she pointed to a crown "My mother gave me this charm…she said that I deserved to live a life like a princess and that someday I will find the right prince to make it come true…" Sakura smiled fondly at the memory. Then she pointed to an empty space on her bracelet "And this space is reserved for the prince that will make me a princess…".

"You want to be a…princess?"

"Well yeah…after all the hardships I went through I deserve a reward you know" Sakura said jokingly.

Sasuke knew that even if she said that as a joke he knew that she longed for that to happen soon.

Sasuke soon came to a realization then he remembered something Tsunade said _"Her life didn't have to come to an end with her dead body there, a knife and a trembling child…"_

"Your mom…she killed herself" Sasuke said seriously.

Sakura nearly fell down as she looked at Sasuke with wide eyes "H-How?"

"She did, didn't she?"

Sakura bit her lip as she suppressed a sob, memories of that night came back to her mother's lifeless body in the middle of her room, a pool of blood and a bloodied knife...and she was there to witness it all…everything.

"I didn't know why she did it! My dad was suppose to come back but when he didn't my mother became more devastated!!" Sakura cried, tears flowing freely down her pale face.

With the way she was saying that Sasuke came to a conclusion _'The old hag left some pieces out'_

* * *

After that incident in the clinic Sasuke and Sakura haven't talked to each other and in all honesty Sasuke was glad about it, he had to talk to the old hag and that's why he was on his way there now.

Yet again he didn't bother to knock he just barged in just like that.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes "Finally figured out that I left some things out?"

"Talk"

"Why so interested in Sakura's life if I may ask?" Tsunade questioned.

"None of your business"

"Don't tell me that you're starting to soften up to her"

"You're dreaming"

"If that's true it better stay that way because you know that if you do fall of her you can never be with her" Tsunade said seriously

"I'm here for answers to this puzzle not to answer your worthless questions"

"Is that so? Well what do you want to ask?"

"Why exactly her mom killed herself"

* * *

Sakura sat motionless at a bench as she remembered something, fire…there was fire everywhere and she couldn't do anything about it…

**FLASHBACK (1 year ago)**

_A 15 year old Sakura walked down the street towards her house when she suddenly saw smoke coming from the direction of her home, panic was suddenly written all over her face 'Mom!'_

_Sakura ran as fast as she can towards her home praying that her mom was safe and sound but when she got to her house, all blood from her face drained out 'Please no!'_

_Firemen were surrounded around the house their hoses spewing water out, trying to suppress the raging flames._

"_Oh my god!" Sakura gasped as she tried to see through all the smoke. She began to cough wildly as she fought through the fumes, trying to get inside her house… for she knew her mom would've been somewhere inside._

_But a fireman stopped her from going inside her house "I'm sorry miss but you can't go in it's too dangerous"_

"_I have to! My mom she's in there! I have to save her! Please let me through!" Sakura cried._

_But the fireman didn't let her pass he was saying something but Sakura paid no heed of that she could only here the throbs her heart were making and the sound of her own sobs._

_Suddenly her vision blurred and everything went black…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura clutched her skirt tightly as she let out the tears she wanted to hold back for months…

* * *

"After the fire, her mother's beauty was damaged beyond repair…but at first she didn't care but weeks after she was out of the hospital, people started to mock and insult her saying she was no longer beautiful but a hideous woman…she was deeply affected by this as it continued but she didn't let that get to her then Sakura…" Tsunade let out a sigh before continuing.

"Sakura went home from school one day crying but I won't tell you why I think it's better if you find out yourself, her mom even became more devastated…her dad heard about the fire and how her wife's beauty was damaged beyond repair, he didn't want to go back and when her mother received an e-mail from her husband saying that he wanted a divorce and saying that he met a more beautiful woman than her… that was the last straw for the poor woman…she killed herself just like that and Sakura was there to witness it all…" Tsunade said sadly, remembering how her mom wrote all of it in a letter that she gave to her.

"So what he said in the letter was not all true…" Sasuke said stoically.

"Yes…he replaced Sakura's mother even before she died"

"She has it worse than me…"

"Good thing you noticed if yours is only that your father belittled you so much over your brother hers is far worse…" Tsunade said.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Don't hurt her she's been through enough"

"…I won't"

"I hope you keep your word"

"Hn"

* * *

**LUNCH BREAK…**

Sasuke did say he won't her but he didn't say that he won't keep on pulling pranks on her (Oh Sasuke if only you knew…)

His latest plan was already on the go he asked Naruto to distract the lunch lady while he put some very very explosive hot sauce onto Tenten's designated drink.

Oh…and they're done already they're just waiting for Tenten to drink it. If she does drink it, since she's in front of Sakura if she sprays out her drink it'll do double damage since Sakura will also be hit. An excellent plan made by the Uchiha prodigy.

Neji was with them as well waiting for the show to happen.

Okay…she's reaching for it…nearing…nearing…she's grabbed it…

As soon as Tenten drank her drink that was spiked by hot sauce her face immediately turned red.

Sasuke watched as Sakura looked at Tenten worriedly and she leaned forward…this was just too good…

He smirked as the plan turned out exactly as he planned, Tenten sprayed her drink towards Sakura who was just right in front of her! Ha!

And within 5 seconds, the whole lunch room looked at where Sakura screamed and started to laugh loudly.

Sasuke did too so did Naruto while Neji just had a small smirk.

"Hey Sasuke is Sakura suppose to clutch her skirt like that?" Naruto said

Sasuke soon stopped as he noticed that the dobe was right, Sakura was clutching her skirt a bit too tightly and that something was shining at the end of her eyes that's when he realized…she was crying! Shit!

Sasuke felt himself stand up as soon as he saw Sakura quickly grab her books and run out of the cafeteria, tears visibly falling from her emerald eyes.

"Looks like your perfect plan had a flaw in it" Neji commented.

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed as he ran towards the direction Sakura ran to, why the hell was she crying? Damnit all!

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n**: …I know I owe you guys more since I haven't updated in 3 months but this is all I can do…I'm so sorry!! I guess I'm getting a bit lazy lately and I'm having a small problem with inspiration for this story but actually working on it! Thanks for those who reviewed! Since it is my semestral break this week I'll be able to update again next week that is if you give me reviews! Sorry for those who waited for this chapter…sorry…sorry…Thanks for those who reviewed again!

**Next update:** Some time next week promise!


	5. The bet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings:** Main SasuSaku, some NejiTen and hints of NaruHina

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke, school heartthrob and reigning prince. Haruno Sakura the new girl. Add in a huge bet. An accident. And an innocent little project. Will these things make them closer to each other or will it just tear them apart?

_**Legend:**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**Emphasizing/Inner Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **The bet

Sakura ran as fast as she could, she had to get away from it…away from it all. She couldn't take it anymore those people laughing at her…they reminded her so much of what happened a year ago after the…fire.

'_I hate you Uchiha! I hate you…I hate you…'_

Sakura didn't know where she was going but she didn't care that is until she bumped into someone…

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and felt more tears fall from her eyes "Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade looked at the poor girl in concern "What happened to you?"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she jumped on Tsunade and clutched her shirt tightly, letting all her tears fall.

Tsunade felt her eyes soften as she rubbed the young girl's back repeatedly "Come with me Sakura, let's talk in my office"

Sakura nodded meekly knowing that she could trust her fully since she was her mom's close friend and was already like her aunt.

* * *

"It happened again…" Sakura muttered finally after crying for a long time.

"What happened again Sakura?" Tsunade questioned seriously.

"The laughter…humiliation…hurt"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Stop it!" Sakura cried as she covered her ears praying that this would all end._

_A girl with long blonde hair and amber eyes laughed at her and the other people who were there to witness it all followed her laughter._

"_What's the matter Haruno? Can't accept the fact that you're mom's hideous, ugly and repulsive?"_

_Sakura shut her eyes tightly her tears already falling but the laughter only worsened and insults were shot at her._

"_No! My mom's not ugly! She's still pretty inside!" Sakura cried._

"_Aw boohoo Haruno's crying what a pity" The girl faked pity._

"_Why…Why are you doing this Reika? Y-You're supposed to be my friend…" Sakura said softly._

_The girl called Reika just scoffed at her "I have no friend whose mom is as ugly as yours" _

_Sakura bit her lip as another set of tears started to fall…hurt…that was what she felt right now…betrayal, She couldn't believe that Reika of all people could do this to her…she was one of her closest friends._

_Sakura reluctantly looked around the class, they were all laughing at her if not mocking her …it hurts…it hurts so much…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I never wanted to feel like that again…ever but somehow Uchiha made me feel like that again" Sakura said the last part bitterly.

'_Uchiha! I thought I told you not to hurt her!'_

Tsunade felt more anger rise in her _'Uchiha…you're dead'_

"Don't worry Sakura once your father comes back you'll forget all about this" Tsunade said.

A sad smile made its way to Sakura's face "Don't bother lying…I know everything about the letter my father sent to you"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "How?"

"I overheard your talk with Uchiha a day ago" Sakura replied.

"I see"

Silence.

"Is that woman…the reason why my dad never came back to see mom?" Sakura questioned, her bangs covering her eyes.

Tsunade sighed "I suppose you want some answers"

Sakura nodded slowly

"She's not the only reason"

Sakura looked up at Tsunade in confusion "What? Then what else?"

"Your father was a bastard he only loved your mother for her remarkable beauty not because he really loved her"

Sakura felt her breathing become heavier as she clenched her fists tightly "No way…"

"Your father sent your mom an e-mail before she killed herself…he wanted a divorce"

"That's not possible…"

"But it's the truth Sakura while your mother loved your father whole-heartedly your father only loved her for her looks"

"Why…Why didn't he tell me the truth…why the hell did he have to lie to me?!" Sakura stood up, angered by this sudden revelation.

"Because he knew you wouldn't accept it" Tsunade said seriously.

Sakura felt her knees buckle as she fell back down on the chair "Tell me…does Uchiha know all this…?"

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment "Yes…he does"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe this…he knows everything about my whole past yet he still did that humiliating prank on me"

"Sakura"

Sakura looked up at her

"You and Uchiha have waged war against each other since the first day, he's not the type to back down just because of a horrible past and I bet he didn't know that his prank would turn out that way with you crying" Tsunade stated.

"D-Didn't he know that I was always laughed at before?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"No…I told him that he should figure out by himself why you went home crying that day and I guess he already found out…hopefully" Tsunade said.

Sakura bit her lip…oh.

"And Sakura?"

Sakura looked up

"I suggest that you don't back out from your war as well"

* * *

Sasuke put a hand through his raven locks as he sighed, where the hell was that girl?

'_I'm guessing that, that was the reason why she cried when she went home that day…I guess she has a trauma on being laughed at and I'm guessing that she was laughed at because of her mother and literally I just made her go through that experience again…damn'_

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard soft foot steps going down the hall. Sasuke looked up and his eyes narrowed.

Her somber emerald eyes looked at him stoically

"Uchiha"

"Haruno"

"What do you want?" Sakura asked coldly.

"I need to talk to you" Sasuke said his voice still having its usual coldness.

"Make it fast I already missed History class" Sakura said looking anywhere but him…she had enough looking at his damned face already.

Sakura just waited there 'til he spoke but that never happened, he just stayed silent giving her a penetrating gaze.

'_If he's not going to talk I will'_ Sakura thought as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving him the same penetrating gaze he's giving her.

"How long?" Sasuke looked at Sakura knowing exactly what she meant.

"Just a week ago" He replied.

Sakura smiled, an ironic one "It's weird isn't it… of all the people who figures out my past it just had to be you, the man that has waged war against me on my very first day in school and the man who has made me cry in front of the whole school…life's unfair isn't it?"

"Look I didn't think that you would go running on just a simple prank like that" Sasuke said a tone of impatience valid in his voice...he had just been kinda insulted when he's trying, I repeat **trying** to be nice.

"Look Uchiha I'm pretty sure you're not going to back down on the war you declared with me so I'll tell you right now that just because you made me cry already it doesn't mean that you win already, I'm still going to continue what we started" Sakura said firmly remembering exactly what Tsunade said to her.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at what she just said "So you're not a weakling after all"

Sakura smirked back "Thanks for noticing"

Sakura then looked at Sasuke "Hey Uchiha..."

Sasuke raised a brow at her "Hn"

"Since you know so much and is so interested in my past life it would be fair that you told me some of yours right?" Sakura asked a grin visible on her face.

"Wrong" Sasuke replied al too quickly and coldly as he turned his back.

Sakura frowned "That's just not fair...you know so much about my past that only so few people know and you won't even tell me why the hell you are so cold at times..."

"Well, life's unfair Haruno, you said it yourself"

"Not all the time Uchiha, and this is one of those times so open up!" Sakura said more forcefully.

"Why so interested Haruno? Don't tell me you're starting to take an interest on me..." Sasuke said slyly.

Sakura glared at him as she punched him on the arm, quite hard.

Sasuke let out a small yelp as he glared back at her "You're too damn aggressive Haruno"

"And that's what makes me special and can you stop changing the topic!" Sakura said irritably.

"After you punched me? I don't think so!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura felt a vein appear on her head as she clenched her fists tightly "You're so infuriating you know that, Uchiha?"

"Hn"

"Fine be that way, I'll find out sooner or later" Sakura gave him one last glare before striding past him wanting to get back to class _'He didn't even say sorry...'_

Sasuke felt himself turn and stare at Sakura's retreating back, an amused expression on his face.

"Let's see you try...Sakura"

* * *

The next morning went by smoothly for Sakura that is until a huge, outrageous and simply unbelievable project was announced...

"Morning class" Kakashi greeted entering the room surprisingly on time this time.

Shocked looks spreaded through the whole class not believing that Kakashi-sensei was on time this time.

Kakashi just looked at the class a cheerful expression on his face...a bit too cheerful.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Naruto suddenly stood up from his chair and pointed at him "K-Kakashi-sensei! Y-You're early!"

Kakashi grinned at him "Well I have a special announcement for you people"

Whispers suddenly erupted from the class

"What is it?" A curious student asked.

"This is actually the first time I've ever heard of a project like this...you're actually suppose to live in this cabin with a partner, boy-girl allowed, for 2 months and learn how to clean, cook, wash clothes and all those chores...by yourself" Kakashi said entirely amused by this project that Tsunade had just told him.

Gasps and excited chatters escaped the lips of the students while half of the female population looked at Sasuke all hoping to get paired up with him.

"Any questions before I pair you up?" Kakashi asked.

A few hands shot up including Sakura's

"Tenten?"

"Where is this cabin located and how important is this project?" Tenten questioned.

"Ah, there will be 3 cabins in different lots but will be a bit away from each other and a village near them some where far away from here and this project is actually 70 of your total grade for the whole year" Kakashi replied earning shocked looks from those students who really care for their grades.

"Hinata?"

"W-What about d-daily our s-supplies?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Good question, the school will provide your beds, stove any kitchen cutlery, toiletries, cleaning supplies but you will have to go to the village near your cabins which can be reached by a walking distance but no two groups can go to the village together, you will have to get the needed ingredients and more furnitures for your cabin" Kakashi answered

"Oh and at the end of each week a teacher will inspect your cabins to see how you improve and for your grades, you will have to decorate and cleaned your house by then" Kakashi added earning groans from other students.

"Okay now for the pairings..."

All the girls who weren't paying attention immediately stood up straight and eyed the Uchiha prodigy lustfully while the said prodigy just stared out the window obviously bored.

Too bad all those girl's hope and dreams were immediately shattered as Kakashi said the first pair:

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

Gasps and shouts of protests from females could be heard everywhere while the two said persons took a few second to process everything.

Sakura blinked for a few times not really paying attention _'Huh?'_ Not until she heard shrieks from girls saying that **she **was paired up with** him **and that was when she...reacted.

"Me paired up with him! Hell no!" Sakura exclaimed abruptly standing from her chair slamming her hands on her table loudly.

Sasuke just rested his chin on his hands and stared amusedly at Sakura's reaction.

"Sorry Sakura but you cannot change the pairings" Kakashi said calmly.

"But Kakashi-sensei! There are plenty of women here who would love to be paired up with him, why me?" Sakura complained and the girls agreed with her whole-heartedly.

"Tsunade's orders, Sakura, she said not to change the list of pairings" Kakashi said.

Sakura's jaw dropped while Sasuke had this small barely noticeable hint of surprise in his eyes.

'_Tsunade? Why would she do that?'_ Both of them thought at that time.

Sakura sighed in defeat as she sat down ignoring the glares she was getting from the female population especially from fan girl number 1, Keiko Misaki.

"Okay next pair...Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata immediately turned bright red _'Me paired up with N-Naruto-kun?' _

"Hinata-chan did you hear! We're partners!" Naruto shouted grinning his trademark foxy grin while looking at Hinata.

Hinata's cousin on the other hand wasn't happy, Neji didn't trust Naruto with his cousin at all...not at all.

"Don't be so sour about your cousin with Naruto, Hinata seems to like the idea of being with Naruto" Tenten said behind him.

"That's none of your business" Neji replied coldly, Tenten shrugged.

"Alright next pair is Tenten and Hyuuga Neji"

Again, more wails came from the girls as the second hottest guy wasn't paired up with them.

Tenten just gave and amused look then shrugged, it wasn't really a big deal she just had to deal with him being a cold jerk to her for two months...that's not much of a big deal...at least she hoped so.

Neji just remained his emotionless self.

After saying all the pairings Kakashi then added something...

"Before I forget at the end of the two months there will be this ball and an announcement will be made on who won this project, the one with the highest score wins and gets a special prize which will not be mentioned 'till the ball" Kakashi said with a smile.

* * *

"Oi you guys! I have an idea, why don't we make those two months more interesting huh Teme?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke with a smirk.

"What is it dobe?"

"A bet"

"What kind?"

"Make her fall in love with you instead of making her your target"

Sasuke's head abruptly snapped up "What?"

Neji nodded his head in agreement with Naruto "Yeah Uchiha, you've been saying that you can take her and that she's just like any girl this is where you prove to us that that's true, if she falls in love with you like any other girl you win"

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he suddenly remembered the old hag's words _'Don't hurt her she's been through enough'_

"What's the matter Teme? Can't handle the dare?" Naruto taunted.

So technically he had to choose between a promise and his reputation...

It wasn't that hard really it's just that there was this part of him that wanted to keep that promise then another half telling him to go with his reputation and all that crap.

"What do I get from this dare?"

"Simple. If you lose, you become our slave for the entire year you win...we become your slaves and I'll distract your fan girls from you the entire year" Naruto said.

The last thing he said was quite tempting... but the old hag would have his head if he broke her heart...hm...

"Deal"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked down the empty corridor, she had to stay late because of the assignment she missed when she was in Tsunade's office.

One thing she didn't expect...seeing Uchiha Sasuke here as well.

"Hey" He said

One more thing she didn't expect, him striking up a conversation with her.

"Hey" She replied.

Silence completely overpowered them, Sakura was about to escape from the silence when Sasuke spoke, another thing she didn't expect.

"About the prank I made yesterday..."

Oh and another huge thing she didn't expect him to say:

"Sorry"

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n**: Yeah I know it's quite later than I promised but hey at least I updated in just 2 weeks! Sorry if there's not much SasuSaku fluff going in this chapter...but in the next chapters it'll have fluff...lots of it. I was suppose to go further but I'm really sleepy right now it's already past midnight and I wanna go to sleep already –yawns- but thanks to those who reviewed! Please do still review!

**Replies and Thanks: **

**Yukiru aka Ninja:** I'm actually still thinking about that empty space on her bracelet and I may consider your idea but I'm still thinking about what I'm really gonna do! Thanks for the idea though I appreciate it!

**Silly Lyfe:** She didn't really think it was blood...she just ran away because she didn't like to be humiliated in front of a lot of people as stated on this chapter. Thanks for the review by the way!

**Durgadevi the great: **Well...Sasuke can be a bit OOC in some scenes but I'm trying my best to keep him in character as possible!

**TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THANKS A LOT AND PLEASE STILL DO!**

**C'mon you guys...you know you want to give me a review!**


End file.
